


I love you

by Pleaseletmeliveinpeace



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, and a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace/pseuds/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace
Summary: Ok so Bjorn said it.





	I love you

I had to tell him, that I have always loved him. 

And today was my last chance. 

So, when we were in the snowy field, about to have the fight that would end everything, I took the resolution. 

Dodging his sure kill, I grasped his collar and the words came out.

"I love you, Askeladd"

To my surprise, he didn't step away in disgust. Instead, Askeladd's eyes became glassy, and after letting out a shaky breath he replied:

"I know Bjorn. I know" 

After that, I felt his cold hand caressing my nape, and I was liberated.  
Getting out my last hearty laugh, I muttered 

"Hmm, s- send me to..."

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my native language so if you see some incoherence please do tell.


End file.
